


Autophobia

by Nixter97



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alive! Jasper, Alternate Universe- David & Jasper Adopts Max, Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Alternate Universe- Jasper Adopts Max, Alternate Universe- Jasper Lives, Camp Camp - Freeform, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Psychology, David & Jasper can provide that love, Dom! Jasper, Foster Parents, Gay Parents, Giving Max a Better Home, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jasvid, Language, M/M, Max Tries to be Better, Max is Abandoned, Max is scared of abandonment, Max needs love, Multi, New Parents, Sexual Themes, Sub! David, Therapy, Violence, Walking in on Parents, child therapy, cool gay dads, dadsper, dadvid, references, shit gets real, spoofs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixter97/pseuds/Nixter97
Summary: Max was secretly afraid of being abandoned. Always have, and always will be. To hide it, he puts on a tough-guy act; a facade. What if that fear actually came to life? Just as Max thought, his parents had abandoned him at Camp Campbell and is now on the verge of being broken. With no one to go to or no place to stay, David takes Max home with him. While there, David and Jasper vow to give young Max the home he never had. They want to be what the ten-year-old never truly had. A family.





	1. Fears Do Come True

The bus ride to the drop-off/pick-up zone was a loud and eventful ride for everyone except Max. The moment the ten-year-old got on the bus, the young boy was found sitting by himself, at the very back. Nikki and Neil tried to sit with their friend, but were politely declined the offer. Saddened, the duo sat at a seat nearby, hoping to engage in a conversation somehow. Sadly, it didn't look like anything was going to happen. The Quartermaster drove the bus at a reasonable speed, which was surprising due to his fucked-out nature. Surprising at it was, Gwen found it easier to stand up at the front of the bus, taking row call, keeping anyone from getting hurt (as usual), and even lead some of them into some songs they learned over summer. 

David sat down near where Gwen was standing, texting his boyfriend and roommate, Jasper. Ever since the incident when they were kids, David had actually gotten pretty close to Jasper, despite the fact they shared opposite feelings about Camp Campbell. Ironically, the two boys had switched personalities. David, who use to be mean and stubborn, had turned a new leaf, and became the happy, go-lucky person everyone knew today. Jasper, on the other hand, switched to hating Camp Campbell with every fiber of his being. Ever since that summer when he was nearly mauled to death by bears, he never came back to camp. Of course, that never stopped David from communicating with him. The two had exchanged phone numbers on their last day of camp, and they talked ever since. Eventually, when they got into their teens, Jasper's family moved closer to David's, and before they knew it, both boys started getting closer than normal. They eventually started dating, and have been together since. 

"David," Gwen says, getting his attention. "We're just about there. Don't you wanna say a few words to the kids?"

Nodding, David puts his phone back into his pocket and gets up, grinning widely at all the campers. "It's been an awesome summer, you guys! I'm so pleased with how everything turned out! Each and every one of you had shown me something special about yourselves, and I couldn't be more proud with how this summer went! I know I say this every year, but I really do love all of my campers, as if they were my own kids! And I can't express how excited I am for next year! I hope to see you all then!"

"Count me in!" Nikki exclaims with excitement. "I wanna find more dangerous stuff in the wonders of nature!"

"Um, Nikki..." Neil says with an uneasy look. "I can't remember how many times I've said this, but you're kinda fucked up."

Nikki grins, looking back at her friend. "Ya know it!" she giggles, then turning to face Max. "Hey, Max! You coming back to camp next year?!"

Max, who had his feet dangling off the edge of his seat, looks up at the green-haired girl and shrugs. "Not like I have a fucking choice in the matter. There's nowhere else I can go!"

"Aw, come on Max!" Neil says, turning around. "I'm sure-"

"No Neil, don't! Just...fucking don't..." Max sighs, turning his head to look out his window.

At the front of the bus, both Gwen and David was able to hear everything. The two exchanged looks, knowing exactly what's going on through Max's head right now. During Parents' Day at Camp Campbell, the two counselors learned that Max's parents never really cared - they just dumped him at camp without anything filled in on his papers. Literally nothing was on there, except for his name and age. In order to cheer him up, they took him to get pizza, resulting in Mr. Campbell to look bad at his own show, eventually getting himself arrested by the F.B.I. They knew this day would come; they just din't want Max's fear to become a reality. 

* * *

One-by-one, cars drove away with their kids, finally putting an end of summer for the families. Max sat at a nearby picnic table with his luggage, having one last conversation with Nikki and Neil before their parents picked them up. With each camper leaving, both Gwen and David made sure to check up on Max from where they stood. Looking at the time, both counselors exchanged nervous glances at Max, the highway, and each other. Finally, much to Max's dismay, Nikki and Neil left, leaving him all alone with Gwen and David.

The hours have passed, and there was still no sign of Max's parents. The two adults frowned at the sight in front of them. With a sigh, Gwen places her hand on David's shoulder. "Talk to him. He'll listen to you better."

"Gosh, Gwen, I...dang..." David rubs the back of his head nervously, looking back at her. "What should I even say?"

"Try to make him feel better, I guess? I don't know!" she exclaims in a hushed voice. "He needs someone right now, David. Look, you try to cheer him up, and I'll call the police."

Nodding, David makes his way over towards the picnic table, where Max sat, clutching a teddy-bear close to his chest.

"Max?"

Said boy looked up, finding himself staring at David. "The fuck do you want, dipshit?" Max asks, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

Normally, David would get stern with Max about his language, but decided to look over that for the moment. Right now, this kid needed someone he could talk to. He needed a friend. David takes a seat next to the young boy, placing a hand on his shoulder while giving him a sympathetic look.

"It'll be alright, Max. I'm sure they're just late. Traffic could be-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT?!" Max bellows, standing up and waving his arms in the air. "THEY'RE. NOT. COMING!"

"Max..."

"God, you're so fucking clueless!" Max continues, staring at the man next to him. "You live in this imaginary world where everything is okay, but it's not! You don't know what's really going on, do you?! My parent's have abandoned me, David! Say it with me: A-BAN-DONED ME!"

David frowns. "Max..."

"They always threatened to do it, you know! But they're too weak and pathetic to actually go along with it! We've sat here for hours, they knew that today was the day! Why can't you fucking see that they really don't-!"

"MAX!"

"WHAT?!"

David's stern look disappears, now showing a look of sorrow. "I know..." he finally says with a sigh. Without a word, David pulls the young boy into his lap, engulfing him with a hug. Max would normally pull away, but right now, he was too shocked to even move. He just allowed himself to be cradled in the man's arms, listening to his words. "I know they're not coming, Max. I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I really am! I don't...I can't stand seeing you like this. I care about you, Max. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Before Max knew it, his eyes began to water. David was surprised when the small child buried his face into his chest, clinging onto him as he cried. With a sigh, David's grip on Max tightens as he rubs the kid's back, soothing him and whispering "Shhh" into his ear as his shirt became soaked with Max's tears. The tears he's been holding in all summer.

* * *

By the time the cops arrived, they escorted Max to the police station, with David and Gwen at the young kid's side. After two hours of trying to get a hold of Max's parents, an officer and a middle-aged woman in a blue and white pinstriped suit came into the room where the trio sat waiting.

"Counselors, my name is Miss Maria Diaz of Sleepy Peak's Foster Services. Mind if I talk to you?" she then turns to Max, who was seated in-between the two, sniffing as he held onto both counselors' hands. "Alone?" she adds.   

"O-Of course..." Gwen nods.

After patting Max on the shoulder, both counselors exit the room with Miss Diaz. Once they were alone, David's sheer look of horror was on display, knowing exactly what was going on. "Max is being brought into the system, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so." Miss Diaz frowns. "I've seen cases like this before. This young boy clearly needs a home, and it's my job to make sure he finds it."

"No one could find Max's parents?" Gwen asks, shocked.

Miss Diaz nods. "Correct. Now, if you don't mind me asking, how long was he at camp?"

"The whole summer." David answers.

"Mhm," Miss Diaz folds her arms. "Were there any warning signs that something like this would occur?"

"Well..." Gwen says sheepishly. "...his parents didn't even fill out his registration form. They just sorta wrote his name and age, that was it. No emergency contact, no specific camp he was signed up for, nothing!"

Miss Diaz glares at the two. "And you didn't think to call the authorities sooner?!"

"We never would have guessed that his parents would just abandon him!" David shouts in anger. Noticing his outburst, David sighs as he clenches the bridge of his nose. "I apologize. I'm just as shocked and angry as anyone else. How could someone just..-? How could a parent...-?"

"I know," Miss Diaz unfolds her arms, now placing both hands on her hips. "Which is why I'm here. I'll be taking Max to the orphanage. He'll be safe there, until a family can adopt him."

David wanted to protest. He didn't want Max to be sent to an orphanage; as if the poor kid wasn't lonely enough! "Could you excuse me for a moment?" he excuses himself, making his way down the hall and into the men's bathroom. With a sigh, David gets his phone out and scrolls through his contacts until he reaches a certain number. Once his call was made, a repetitive ring was heard, until someone finally picked up.

_"Davey!"_

"Hey Jas!" David replies. "How're you?"

_"Even better knowing that my favorite man is coming home!" the sound of enthusiasm escapes from Jasper's tone of voice. "Where are you, anyway? Shouldn't you be here by now? I'm actually starting to get worried! Are you okay?"_

"Jasper, calm down!" David soothes. "I'm fine! Look, I need to talk to you about something important."

There was a silence. 

 _"What's wrong?"_ Jasper asks.

"Well..." David sighs, rubbing his neck. "Remember that Max kid I told you so much about?"

_"Mhm..."_

"Yeah, well, his parents never showed up at the pick-up zone, so Gwen and I had to call the cops and escort him to the station. A foster agent is here right now, wanting to take him away to the orphanage. Jasper...I can't let them take Max. I really do care for him, and since we've talked about it, maybe..."

A chuckle is heard from the other line. _"You wanna adopt the little dude, don't ya?"_

"...Yes." David admits, a small smile forming on his lips. "I do. A lot. Jas, look, I know we just got certified as foster parents, and we're still sorta young, but-"

 _"Say no more!"_ Jasper says with excitement. _"I'd love to have him over!"_

"Really?!" David asks, now getting excited himself.

Jasper makes a sound of reassurance. _"Of course! I always wanted to be a dad, and now here we are, getting an opportunity! I'll prepare the guest room tomorrow! In the meantime, you two should probably stop at a hotel. It's fucking late, Davey."_

"Yeah, I suppose it is." David chuckles. "Alright, I'll take of everything else over here. I'll see you tomorrow, Jas!"

_"Alright, babe! I love you!"_

"I love you too!" 

With a sigh of content, David hangs up the phone and exits the bathroom. Approaching Miss Diaz, David declares, "I wanna adopt Max."

Gwen's jaw drops. "What?"

"I beg your pardon?" Miss Diaz asks.

"I just got off the phone with my partner, and we're wanting to take Max in, as our foster child."

Miss Diaz's lips form a small smile. "That's sweet of you, but-"

"We're registered foster parents." David continues. "My partner and I are determined to give Max a better home. A better life."

"David..." Gwen says, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure? Can you and Jasper really handle this?"

"Of course!" David says with enthusiasm. "I know Max! I'm sure he'll appreciate coming with me! Besides, Jasper and I have been wanting a kid for a long time! We're ready to take on the responsibility!" 

Miss Diaz starts making her way towards the door, grabbing the knob. "Let's have Max decide, shall we?" Max looked up from his seat once the door opened, revealing the trio who'd previously left. "Maxwell," Miss Diaz begins. "David here has offered to take you home with him. Would you like that?"

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll be taking you with me." she says, giving a gentle smile. "I'll take you to a good foster home, where you'll eventually be adopted." 

Max stared at the woman, then over at David, who's smile was kind and heartwarming as ever. David wanted to take him home? Was he really sure about that? He thought about his two options, and to be honest, none of them seemed pleasant to the young boy. However, with a grunt, Max looked up at Miss Diaz. 

"Well, both ideas suck ass!" he exclaims, then turns to David. "However...I guess living with David won't be so bad. Or, you know, whatever..." he grumbles, wiping his eyes again. 

With a huge grin, David rushes towards the young boy, and engulfs him into another embrace. "I promise you, Max, I'll be the best dad I can be! You'll have a better life, I swear!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, moron." Max rolls his eyes, then shrugs as he wraps his arms around David, returning the hug. "Thanks, anyway..."

 

 


	2. Traffic Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One the way way, David and Max get caught in the middle of a traffic jam. While stuck, David tries to get through Max. Surprisingly enough, Max finds out that he and David have something in common.

The car drive from Sleepy Peak was a silent trip the next morning. It kinda worried David; he felt like he needed to say something to Max. But also, in a way, he kinda understood the silence. Max wasn't really the kind of kid to talk about things, especially touchy subjects like this. Being abandoned by his own parents was apparently something Max was scared for, even though he was prepared for the moment. It pissed David off to no end - how could they do this to their own child? It suddenly came to David that they weren't Max's parents anymore, he and Jasper were.

Speaking of Jasper, David received a call from him before they checked out of the hotel. A small smile came on David's face when his lover showed off his enthusiasm over the phone. He just hoped Max could reciprocate those feelings.

"So..." Max spoke up. "where are we going?"

Slightly started due to the lack to sound on their trip, David's grip on the wheel tightened some as his eyes motion over to the small kid sitting in the back seat. "We're going home, Max - you're new one! Aren't you excited?!"

"I know we're going to your home, idiot!" Max groans. "I mean _where_ is your home?"

"Well, _our_ home is about a two hour drive from where we were last night. It's in a sub-division, and there are plenty of kids your age always roaming around the neighborhood! I bet you'll make some great friends!"

Max rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "Fucking fantastic."

"Language," David reminds him. "And c'mon, Max, it'll be fun! I bet you'll make a friend or two!"

"Not gonna happen, dipshit." Max replies.

David frowns. "Max...look, I know things are hard for you right now, but you don't have to keep pretending. You can be open and honest with me, you know. Last night was rough, but-"

"If you ever bring up last night again, I will fucking murder you! _Fucking_ murder you!"

"Heeeeyyyy...language!"

"Suck a- WHOA! David, WATCH OUT!"

"Huh? OH MY GOSH!" David brings his attention back onto the road, nearly crashing into the back of another car. Quickly, David slams onto the breaks, stopping just in time. After recovering from the surprise, David turns around and looks at Max apologetically. "I'm sorry, Max! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" Max breaths out. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Hm...seems to be traffic." David observes, turning back to face the road.

Max groans, "Great. Fucking great. How can this get any worse?!"

"Aw, don't be like that!" David exclaims with a big grin. "I can play the Farmer's Almanac tape!"

"...Nope. It can get worse!" Max groans with annoyance, sliding into his seat.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes have passed, and the duo were still stuck in traffic. David tries to lighten the mood by having another conversation with his soon-to-be son. "So, Max..." he says, bringing his attention onto Max. "You excited to meet Jasper?"

"Meh."

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that!" David grins. "Jasper's an awesome guy, Max! He's very excited to meet you and have you in our lives!"

Max huffs, "Yeah, I bet he is. Just watch, David, he'll abandon me. Just like my poor excuse of parents did."

"Max!" David gasps. "Jasper would never do something like that! Neither would I! We just want you give you a better life!"

"Why are you even doing this, David?" Max asks, after a couple seconds of silence. "Why not let the Latino bitch take me off to the system last night? What do you and the other cock-sucker gain from taking me in?"

"Language," David sighs, then proceeds to answer. "Jasper and I always wanted a kid, Max, and this was the perfect opportunity. I really do care about you, Max. Always have, since the summer began."

"But why?"

David shrugs. "Why not? For one, you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age."

"Yeah, you told the story." Max says, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well, I never told you about my home life, now have I?"

Hearing this, Max's attitude changes into curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"My parents never really had enough time for me as a child, Max. They were always working, and when I tried to spend time with them, they would push me away. I was neglected before, but once Jasper and I started dating in our teens, things went from bad to worse."

"David..."

David sighs, a painful expression appearing on his face. "They would beat me, Max. My parents dared to put their hands on me for the first time in years, and instead of it being with love, it was with hate. It went on for about a year until Jasper finally found out, and convinced his parents to let me stay with them."

"Why'd they do it?" Max asks.

"Because my parents were religious, Max. They beat me with the bible and drenched me with most of our holy water."

"Damn..." Max says, now feeling sorry for the man. "I'm...actually sorry, David. That fucking sucks."

Despite hearing the young boy curse, David let out a chuckle. "It did, Max. It really did. But in all honesty, it could've been worse. I could've still been stuck there, if Jasper's parents weren't caring. After I moved in and told them everything, Jasper's folks called child protective services on my parents. I was happy to finally be in a loving home who accepted me for who I was. And after Jasper came out to his parents as my boyfriend, it was even better! We were accepted, we didn't have to hide who we were, and most importantly, we were loved. That's we want to adopt you, Max. We want to give you a good home, where you can be loved and cared for everyday. Because somebody fucking has to."

Max sat there in awe. "David...language." he finishes with a smirk, earning a laugh from the man.

"I think you'll really enjoy your new home, Max. Oh!" David observes cars finally moving, resulting him into putting the car back in drive and followed suit. "Looks like whatever caused the traffic jam is finally over!"

"Thank God!" Max exclaims. "So, how much longer until we reach the house?"

"One hour!" David answers cheerfully.

"Fuck..."

Max leans back into his seat, looking out the window as it began to rain. It must've been crazy for Max to admit that he actually meant everything he just said to David, about him being sorry for his relationship with his parents. Max knew that there were some fucked up parents out there, but he's never heard of that before. In a way, he had to admit a new-found respect for the man. Not only had he showed just how much he cared, but David was also being open and taking him into his home. Looking back at David, Max could tell the man was smiling, excited to get home. In a way, Max kinda was as well. He owed David a lot for doing what he was doing.

"Hey, David?" 

"Yes, Max?" 

Sighing, with a slight hint of regret, Max says, "If you want, wanna listen to that stupid Farmer's tape, or whatever?"

"Aw, Max!" David grins.

"Shut up and play the fucking tape." Max huffs. 

With a chuckle, David puts the tape in, turning the volume up just a little. Max rolled his eyes as David continued to show his love for Max's request to play the tape, despite how much he hated it. It was true, despite how much Max hated almost everything David liked, he wanted to try and show that he cared as well. David does it all the time, and Max figured it was time to repay him. 

Already annoyed with the audio playing in the car, Max looks out the window, Mr. Honeynuts in hand as he watches the rain. 

 _Maybe living with David won't be so bad after all..._ Max thinks to himself, before getting comfortable enough to where he can drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm surprised how much attention this is getting! This chapter was a little on the shorter side, which I apologize for. Hoping to make one longer! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! 
> 
> See ya soon! :)


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at his new home, Max meets Jasper, followed by something he'd never imagine receiving.

Jasper triple-checked everything around the house to make sure it was clean, organized, and felt like home. Not but thirty minutes ago, Jasper received a call from David, explaining how they'll arrive at the house in about forty-five minutes. The twenty-five-year old frantically checked all the rooms multiple times to make sure that they were in the perfect condition. His and David's room: check; living room: check; kitchen: check; bathroom: check; most importantly, Max's room: check. A sigh of exhaustion and utter excitement escapes Jasper's mouth as he plops himself onto the reclining chair in the corner of the living room. This was it: fifteen minutes from now, he was going to be a father.

The idea of having a child with David sent shivers down the young man's spine. He loved David more than anything, and he was just as willing to love a child the same way. When David and Max checked into the hotel last night, Jasper heard from his boyfriend how Max's home life and how his parents had abandoned him. The mere idea that someone would even do that to a small child was enough to send Jasper into a seething rage. He hadn't felt this much anger since he found out David was getting treated similarly by his own parents.

The sound of his phone dinging was enough to break Jasper out of this train of thought. Sitting up straight in the chair, Jasper retrieves his phone from the small table next to him, then did a double-take when he read the following text...

**Davey: We're here~!**

Without a moment too soon, Jasper rushes towards the front door and opens it, a huge smile spreading across his face upon seeing a familiar vehicle parking in their driveway. The moment he say David getting out of the car, Jasper ran towards his lover, lifted him up in the air, and spun him around. "Davey!" he exclaimed. "I missed you!" he coos, putting his giggling boyfriend back onto the ground so he could engulf him in a hug, planting kisses on his head.

"I've missed you too, Jas!" David giggles, hugging his lover back. After leaning up to kiss Jasper, David pulls away and makes his way towards the back car door, opening it. "Look who's home!" he exclaims in a hushed voice.

Jasper gasps in awe at the sight in front of him, covering his mouth with both hands as fresh tears forms in his eyes. In front of the two adults was a sleeping little boy, curled up in the backseat while clutch a teddy bear. "He's...perfect!" Jasper chokes out, admiring his sleeping son.

"That he is..." David follows suit in the admiring, a smile appearing on his face. "The cursing and his tendency to get into trouble are the only things that need to be improved on, but ya know."

Nodding, Jasper looks down at his boyfriend, pulling him close as his arm snaked itself around his waist. "I love you," he murmurers.

"I love you too," David replies, kissing him.

The sound of a small yawn gets the attention of the two lovers as they pull away and peek inside the car, smiles on their faces as they watch their new son waking up. Max rubs his eyes as he sits up. "D-David?"

"Welcome home, little buddy!" David grins.

"Huh?" Max asks, crawling out of the car, Mr. Honey Nuts still in hand. "You mean we're here? This is the place?"

"Mhm! Don't you love it, Max?!"

Max studies the exterior of the house. The bottom half was made of brick while the top half was white siding. It had a chimney on the right side of the house and a decent-looking porch. Max then turned to observe his new neighborhood: all the houses almost looked similar. They all looked so new and modern - something Max never experienced at his old home. Turning back to look at the new house, Max glares up at David. "I think it looks like shit."

David lets out a small laugh. "Aw, c'mon, Maxy! I'm sure you'll love it!"

If Max's glare could get even more intense, then it would at this moment. "Do _not_ call me that."

The sound of a throat being cleared brought upon David's attention, seeing his boyfriend eager to introduce himself to the kid. David beams, hitting himself on the head. "Oh, how could I forget?! Max, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Jasper! He'll be your other dad! He's been wanting to meet you for some time now, so say hello!"

Max looks up at the other man in front of him. Compared to David, Jasper was about two feet taller than him, making the sandy-blonde man a little intimidating at first glance. However, Max wasn't intimidated at all. If anything, he was annoyed already. He wore out-dated-looking clothes and had a scruffy-looking goatee forming on his chin. His face had a smile plastered on it as the taller man bent down to the kid's level and took a look into the kid's sea-green eyes with his own grayish-blue ones.

"Hey little man, I'm Jasper! It's radical to finally meet you!"

Max stares at the man for a few seconds in silence before looking right back up at David. "Did he really just say radical? Who fucking say that anymore; it's 2017!"

Both David and Jasper exchange looks before laughing. "He's the walking definition of a 90's kid, Max, give him a chance! He's an awesome guy! 'Off the heezy', as he would say!"

"You know me so well!" Jasper laughs. He then returns his attention onto Max, his smile never leaving his face. "Little man, I promise you'll have a radical time here! We can play sports, watch movies together, go to the arcade, or even go to the park if you want!"

"What makes you think I'd wanna do any of that with you?" Max asks, clearly uninterested.

Jasper frowns. "Aww, c'mon, little man!" his signature smile returns. "Just trying to be the cool dad! Wanna get off the heezy with your new old man here?"

"Please stop trying to relate to me, you stupid fuck." Max glares. "And stop with the old-ass lingo! It's embarrassing and annoying at the same time."

"Oh, well, um..."

Max rolls his eyes, looking back up at David. "Well, are we going inside, or are we just gonna stand out here in the fucking sun all day?"

Both adults watch as the ten-year-old makes his way to the front porch, entering the house without the slightest interest of looking behind him. David watches Jasper get right back up, a frown appearing on his face. "He doesn't like me..." Jasper deduces.

A sympathetic smile appears on David's face as he places a hand on his shoulder. "Just give him some time, Jasper. He's just has issues with adults, after what his parents did."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Jasper sighs, turning to look at his lover. "I wanna change that, though! I want him to be able to call me 'dad', not 'stupid fuck'!"

"He was the same way with me when we first met, Jas." David grins at the memory. "Trust me, he'll come around. Just gotta give him some time and a chance to get to know you. If there's any problems, then I'll intervene."

"You mean it? Will he come around?"

"You're talking to the guy who just spent over three months with him, Jas. I think I know what I'm talking about."

Both men laugh pulling each other into another embrace. "God, I missed you." Jasper breaths.

"I missed you too." David then pulls away, motioning towards the car. "Mind helping me carry our stuff inside, hun?"

"I'd be honored to, babe."

* * *

 

"Fucking finally, what took you two so long?!" Max groans, sitting on the couch.

Jasper smiles at the boy. "Well, we had to get your guys' stuff, silly!"

"Call me 'silly' again, and I'll make sure you can't suck cock for a month." Max sneers. "And why would David need help? There's only two bags!"

"Three, actually!" David announces, as if on cue, while entering the house. "I packed two bags for the summer! One of them was packed into the car the night before we left Camp Campbell, and the last one the next morning!"

"And you had to pack two fucking bags, because?"

David sits next to Max on the couch, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well Max, I packed one of them with clothes, and the other one with camp supplies!"

"David, you where the same fucking thing every fucking day!"

"I have multiples! We wash clothes, remember?"

Max rolls his eyes. "You're something, David..."

"Like a dad?" David beams.

"More like an annoyance, but sure, whatever." Max shrugs.

"Now then!" Jasper exclaims, taking a seat on the other side of Max, grinning down at him. "What do you want for dinner, buddy? It can be anything!"

Max looks up at David, who nods in approval. Looking back at Jasper, Max answers, "Pizza."

"Ah, we have similar taste!" Jasper beams, getting his phone out to dial. "Been craving that for a while, bud, rockin' choice! There's this pizza place downtown that's off the shizel! Wanna try it?"

"Whatever," Max turns to look at David. "Where am I sleeping?"

David motions for Max to follow him as he stands up. "Jasper, you go ahead and call the pizza place. I'm gonna show Max his new room!"

"God for it, Davey!" Jasper says, giving him the thumbs up. "Hope you like the room, little man! Got it ready for ya!"

"Aren't you sweet." Max mumbles to himself in a sarcastic tone.

Following David down the hallway, Max found himself in a decent-sized room with blue painted walls, a bed against the wall, facing the closet, a desk next to the bedroom's window, which had white blinds and a darker-shaded blue curtains. He noticed he now had a white dresser and matching nightstand, which was something that truly amazed Max. Back at home, all his parents bothered to give him was a bed and pile of clothes, nothing more. A look of awe appears on the small boy's face as he enters the room. He actually had a room, and not a shitty-excuse for one.

"You like it, Max?" David asks, who was leaning against the doorway.

"I..." David plops his suitcase and Mr. Honey Nuts onto the bed, feeling how soft it was as he rubbed his small hands across the sheets. "I never had a room, like, an actual room. David...I...I love it."

"Aww, Max!"

"But don't tell Jasper I said that, or else I'll kill you!"

"Too late, little guy!"

Max turns around to see Jasper standing next to David, arms cross with a grin spread out on his face. "Glad you like it!"

At first, Max wanted to yell at Jasper, to mock him even more. However, something in him had changed his mind. Just like David, Jasper was showing signs that he actually cared. This new and actual bedroom that Max had received, it was something that he'd like to call score one for the gay hippie that David was dating. He could tell already that these two were going to provide a home for him, and while it did frighten the kid a little, it also excited him. As much as Max didn't want to show his true feelings, he just couldn't take it anymore.

Without hesitation, Max ran over towards the two, arms open wide. Both David and Jasper light up with joy as they too bend down and engulf their little man into their arms, picking him up and smothering him with hugs and tender kisses. "I love you already, buddy!" Jasper says excitedly, happy tears forming in his eyes.

"Shut up, this changes nothing!" Max protests, a blush creeping on his face. "I'm only allowing this for your sake! Don't want ya moping around, or whatever!"

"Aww, look at that, Jas, he's warming up to ya!" David grins.

"Shut up, dipshit!" Max says, turning to David.

Laughing, David replies, "Whatever you say, Max."

"Say," Jasper says, interrupting the moment. "I think the pizza should be here soon! Wanna pick out a movie while we wait, bud?"

"If it'll make you guys put me down, then fucking yes." Max states.

Chuckling, David and Jasper let the boy down, watching as he makes his way down the hall and into the living room. With a sigh of content, David rests his head against Jasper's chest, his hand placed on the same spot. "I can tell already...he's happy here."

"I think so too, David. I think so too." Jasper nods, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend before the two make their way into the living room, watching Max go through their movie collection.

Despite what Max says, the two could see that he was happier here than he was at his old home. A grin appears on David's face, remembering the conversation he had with Mrs. Diaz the night he officially took Max with him. She promised to get in touch soon, with adoption papers in hand. It was only a matter of time when they can actually be the perfect family. Until then, they were merely foster parents, and gosh-darn it, they were gonna be the best foster parents they could be!

Jasper knew it was going to be a challenge to win Max's trust and affection, but he was willing to give it his all. After all, if David of all people could do it, then so could he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here! Hope you're enjoying this, because I'm having a blast writing it! :) Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Later peeps! :)


	4. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Max is asleep, Jasper and David have some catching up to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is a SMUT! If you're not into reading basically porn, then SKIP THIS CHAPTER!

****

A sigh of content escapes Jasper's mouth as he laid on the couch, with David laying his back against his chest as the two watched TV together. It's been about an hour since Max was sent to bed, and much to their amazement, the usual disobedient child listened to them. During dinner, Jasper heard the stories of how camp went over the summer. While it was true that he and David texted every night, Jasper wanted to hear Max's side of the stories. It was his way of starting a real bond with his new son. In a way, it sort of worked. At least Max was able to keep up the conversation, that is, until he realized that he was taking an interest in talking to the man, then stopped. Jasper frowned at this, but David found some humor in it. Despite feeling upset that Max retreated from their conversation, David reassured him that he's getting there, along the lines of communicating that is.

"I'm glad you had a great summer, David." Jasper says, intertwining his hand with David's.

"Thanks, Jas. It really means a lot that the kids felt the same." David snuggles further into Jasper's chest, getting more relaxed. "I hope your summer was just as good?"

"It was, but it would've been better if you were here." Jasper confesses.

David blushes. "Aww, Jas!" he looks up, allowing Jasper to lean down to kiss him before going back to watching television. "You know, we could always use some help at the camp..." David grins. "I can see you being a camp counselor."

"Maybe," Jasper sighs. "I'll think about it. You know how much I hate that place."

"Yes, I know..." David frowns. "But at least we won't be lonely."

"Lonely? What about Gwen and the kids?"

"While having Gwen around to help out with the kids, I still feel lonely at times. Mostly when I go to bed. There's no one for me to hold on to, but a hunk of wood!"

Jasper laughs. "You pretend a hunk of wood is me while in bed?"

David blushes. "Y-Yeah...so?"

Jasper grins at this, rocking his hips forward, causing David to squeak. "Care for  _my_  hunk of wood, David?" he whispers seductively.

David gasps. "J-Jasper!" he blush deepens. "That's naughty!"

"Oh, so now I'm the naughty one?" Jasper continues, his lips getting closer to David's ears. "You just admitted that you sleep with a hunk of wood, pretending that it's me. I bet you wanted the real thing, didn't ya?"

"J-J-Jasper!" David stutters, trying hard suppress his moan as he felt something long and rock-hard rubbing up against his lower back.

"Yeah, baby, say my name..." David could feel Jasper's hot breath hitting his flesh, making him shiver. "Just like that."

"M-M-M-Max i-i-sss a-a-s-sle-ep!" David protests, now getting turned on by his lover's seduction.

Jasper nods. "Mhm, that he is. He's asleep, which means the parents can stay up and play..."

"Y-You don't mean-!"

"Yup! C'mon, Davey, lets make up for the past three months!"

Another squeak of surprise escapes David's mouth as he's lifted up in the air. He then finds himself being carried bridal-style into their bedroom, before being thrown onto the bed. After closing the door, Jasper turns around the grins seductively at his boyfriend as he begins to strip. In nothing but his underwear, Jasper crawls onto the bed and approaches David like a predator does to its prey. "J-Jasper!" David squeaks.

"I'm gonna ravish you, baby..." Jasper breaths out, cornering David on the bed. "I've been waiting for months to try some new tricks I've learned!"

"Jasper!" David exclaims. "Where did you learn these 'tricks'?!"

"Erotic novels and porn," Jasper answers nonchalantly. "Gotta get off when you're not around somehow." he then leans down, beginning to kiss and suck on David's neck. "I always imagine the characters are me and you, Davey."

"W-What kinds of things did th-ey d-d-dooo?" David moans, biting his knuckles as Jasper ravishes his neck.

"Mmmm..." Jasper continues biting down onto David's neck while rubbing the front of his pajama bottoms, making it harder for his lover to suppress his moans. "Well, one guy was plowed so hard that his face was shoved into the bed..." Jasper's biting soon makes David's moans louder. "Another guy was risen in the air while getting fucked cowboy style." David gasps as Jasper's hands squeezes his crotch, nearly making his squeeze his legs together and toes curl. "But my favorite had to be when they made-out while making love. I wanna make you feel good, Davey. I wanna show you how much I care; how much I wanna take care of you. I love you, Davey. You're off the heezy."

At that last part, David laughs. "Gosh, you're such a sucker for dirty things as much as you are with the 90's."

"What can I say, Davey," Jasper smirks. "I enjoy loving you."

"Haha, I love you too." David leans up, kissing Jasper before looking at the bedroom door. "Do you think we'll be okay? What if Max hears us."

"We'll just tell him we were having a serious talk or something."

David has a deadpan expression on his face when bringing his attention back onto Jasper. "For a ten-year-old, he's pretty smart and knows so much about adult life - more than he needs to know, in fact. I highly doubt lying to him is gonna solve the embarrassment."

"Quit your worrying!" Jasper rolls his eyes, then grins, getting his game back on. "Now, lay down, relax, and let me love you."

"Jas-AAAAAAA!" David covers his mouth, moaning loudly as Jasper quickly pulls his pants down, and starts licking his crotch through his underwear. "Oh G-G-Gods! Jasper! Ahhh!"

"Like that, baby?" Jasper asks, grinning as he looks up.

"Yes!" David breaths out, his face flushed.

Before David knew it, his underwear is stripped from his body, his penis in all its glory. Jasper licks his lips at the sight, admiring the six-incher as it stood straight up, some red hair approaching it from the bottom of David's belly button. "God, how I've missed your little friend!" Jasper exclaims, before engulfing it into his mouth.

"Holy mother of God, Christ, Mother Mary!" David nearly yells, covering his face as he moans out loud. Jasper soon deep throats, making the red head to close his legs and Jasper grabbing onto them with his hands as he continues to engulf him. Eventually, David found that he couldn't contain himself any longer, and began to panic. "Jasper! I'm close!"

"Cum for me, baby!" Jasper says, licking the head before taking the whole thing in his mouth again.

Not being able to take it anymore, David erupts, moans of pleasure escaping his mouth in the process. David then pants as he starts coming down from his high, watching as Jasper, after what seemed like forever, lifts his head up from his crotch, a pleased look appearing on his face.

"That was a nice one, Davey. Haven't touched yourself at all during the summer, have you?"

David blushes at this comment. "I...well...I may have once or twice..."

Jasper laughs, sitting up on his knees before patting his own crotch, grinning at David. "Well, while I do enjoy hearing you moan, how about you use that mouth of yours for something else?"

Without saying a word, David crawls towards Jasper, grabbing the helm of his boxers before sliding them down. Springing right out was a rock-hard, eight-inch penis. David gulped, forgetting all about his lover's size during the summer break. However, a newly-found wave of pleasure hits him when he wraps his hand around it, earning a moan from Jasper as he began to stroke.

"Daaaavveeeeyyy..." Jasper moans, now feeling some tongue. "Better make it nice a wet. You know where it's gonna be soon, right?" he grins, stroking the back of David's head.

"Oh, I know fully well." David smirks, looking up. "Lay down."

Hearing this demand, Jasper's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. "Yes, sir!" he beams laying his head and back on the pillows. David stripped himself of the last article of clothing he had - his shirt - and crawls onto Jasper, before swinging his leg so where he was facing Jasper's shaft while his lover faced his entrance. Knowing what he wanted him to do, Jasper wasted no time. He got his fingers with some saliva before sticking one into his hole, making David moan while sucking on his shaft. At this point, both men were on the verge of reaching their peak as they sixty-nined.

"Don't stop, Davey!" Jasper moans, sticking a third finger in. David moans in response, causing another wave of pleasure to go down Jasper's spine. Before he knew it, he lets go, exploding into David's mouth. "Got, that was radical!" he breaths out.

"It was!" David grins, turning around to face his lover. "But I think it's time for something even better..."

Smirking, Jasper pulls David in for a kiss. "Ride me, baby." he breaths out. David positions himself above Jasper before sliding down carefully, his eyes shut tight and teeth clenched, hissing as he continues to lower himself onto his boyfriend. "God, you're tight!" Jasper moans out.

David moans as he wraps his arms around Jasper's neck and lowers his head, finding himself using his knees to bounce up and down. In return, Jasper wraps a arm around David's waist while rocking his hips upward with his legs and kisses his forehead. "I love you," Jasper whispers in lust. "God, I fucking love you!"

"I...I-I love you, too!" David pants, followed by a loud moan as a certain spot is hit. "Oh God, again! Jasper, hit that spot again!"

"Oh? Like this?" Jasper grins, thrusting upward.

David's eyes pop wide open as his moans out, "Yes! Right there!"

"Yeah, take it!" Jasper says, followed by a slap onto David's ass cheek. "Just like that!"

After a few minutes of bouncing, Jasper notices the worn-out expression on David's face. With a grin, Jasper flips them over, making David lay on the bed as Jasper pulls the covers over them, his lover's legs over his shoulders. "I can see that you're getting exhausted, so allow me to do all the work." Jasper grins, before entering David once more.

"Ahh! Jasper!" David moans, wrapping his arms around Jasper's next, pulling him down.

They could both feel their limit being reached as they continue to make-out. "I'm close," David breaths out.

"Me too," Jasper nods. "Together?"

"Together," David confirms.

Their hands intertwine as Jasper quickens his pace, shaking the bed hard enough for it to hit the wall. David cries out in pure ecstasy as he cums, followed shortly by Jasper, who finishes with one last slam, balls deep as he paints David's inner walls white with his seed. Breathing heavily, Jasper rolls over and pulls David into his lap, coating his head with kisses as he wraps his arms around him.

"That was the most radical sex we've had!" Jasper pants. "I don't think I've ever felt anything like it!"

David giggles, catching his breath. "Y-Yeah, I agree! Wow!" he looks up, smiling at the man who he loves before closing his eyes and snuggling closer into Jasper's chest, listening to his heartbeat like a lullaby. "I truly do love you, Jasper. I can't wait to fill out Max's adoption papers, then we'll be a true family!"

"I can't wait either, Davey! I love you, too. Goodnight."

"Mmmm...goodnight." David mumbles, allowing sleep to take over him.

Jasper sighs, happily in bed with the man he loves. Turning towards his side of the bed, Jasper reaches for the top drawer of his nightstand and pulls out a small, black box. Looking back and forth between the two, a smile appears of Jasper's face. Max's official adoption wasn't the only exciting thing about to happen in this family. After placing the box back inside the drawer, Jasper looks down at David one last time before closing his eyes. The two lovers laid there, David's head and hand resting on Jasper's chest while the older man had his arms wrapped around him protectively.

For the first time in three long months, David and Jasper had the best sleep they've ever had.

 

 


	5. Father-Son Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David confronts Max about his issues with him and Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! :( And for the short chapter! Will try to make the next one longer (and have a shorter wait)!
> 
> Anyway, if you guys have any ideas to help keep this story going, feel free to let me know! Always up for hearing suggestions! :)

"Hasn't David already told you everything about camp? Why the hell do you want me to tell you what you already know?" Max argues while taking another bite of his pancake.

Jasper's eyes soften as he reaches forward and places a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Well, maybe I wanna hear your side of the stories. I wanna know everything about you and your little adventures!"

"Creep alert..." Max mumbles.

Jasper laughs. "No, Max, I'm just being a dad! I wanna know everything about my new son!"

"In case you'd forgotten, no adoption process has been made! Just because I'm staying here does not mean that I'm your little bastard."

"Max," David frowns. "I talked with Mrs. Diaz, and she promised to show up to discuss adoption. So, in a way, you're pretty much our son. Sure, not officially adopted, yet, but still our kid."

"Whatever," Max says while rolling his eyes. "I'm still not gonna tell you shit, 90's kid, so fuck off."

"Max," David says, getting up from his chair. "Kitchen, now."

With an annoyed sigh, Max gets up and follows the red-headed man into the kitchen, where he was then met with a set of angered eyes staring at him. "You need to stop this attitude,  _son_."

"Excuse me?"

"No, you're not excused! Not yet, anyway..." David looks up from his spot and peaks his head into the dining room, where Jasper still sat, before bringing his attention back onto Max. "I know things have been rough, but you need to stop this! Look around you: a nice house with two adults who really want to take care of you! Why are you giving us - especially Jasper - a hard time?"

Max scuffs in response. "Do you honestly think that by giving me a roof over my head an a decked-out bedroom will change how I feel? No one wants me, David! My own parents didn't want me, so why would you and Jasper want me?"

David blinked. "What are you talking about? You've known me for months, Max! I've done so much for you! Why would you think I wouldn't care or want you?"

"BECAUSE I'VE GROWN ATTACHED TO YOU, DIPSHIT!" Max screams, followed by a quick covering of his mouth. "I...I...Nevermind. Asshole." he mumbles, before making way towards his bedroom.

"Max, wait!" David calls out, about to go after him, until Jasper steps in front of him, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What's going on, Davey?"

David sighs. "He...he's got this idea that we don't want him."

"That's a load oh hooey, and you know it."

"I know!" David exclaims in response. "We...We should talk to him."

Jasper shakes his head. "No, David, you go on ahead. I heard him saying how he's gotten attached to you, so you'll probably his best chance at talking."

"Jasper..." David frowns. "What about you?"

"I'll wait in here," Jasper gives his lover a reassuring smile. "Trust me, David, I'll be okay. Go in there and talk to him. I'll be in here when you two are ready to resume breakfast."

David didn't like the idea, but nods in agreement anyway as he turns to make his way to Max's bedroom.

* * *

"Max?" David asks cautiously, slowly opening the door. On the bed, knees up to his chest was Max. The young boy sniffed into his crossed arms, his head faced down. Max didn't bother to answer, even when he felt the weight of his bed drop. "Max? Are you okay?" David asks, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"What does it look like, genius?" Max sniffed.

David frowns. "I'm sorry, Max..."

"Don't be..."

The ginger stares at the ten-year-old. "Did...did you really mean what you said back there? You're attached to me?"

"S-Shut up..."

"No, I'm serious Max!" David exclaims, shaking his head. "I really do wanna know! Is it true?"

There was a long pause.

"...Yes." Max sighs, lifting his head only enough for David to see his eyes. Said eyes glanced up at him. "You were right, camp man. I...I feel a lot better when I'm with you."

"Aw, Max..." David says with a small smile while rubbing his back. "Why should that stop you from trying then? You clearly see me as a father figure, so why not Jasper? Why hide it?"

"Everyone who I grow attached to abandons me, David. My so-called "friends" back at my old school, my parents...everybody..." Max finally lifts his head up, facing the young adult. "I'm scared, David. I'm scared that you and Jasper won't want me anymore, so you'll do what everyone else does: abandon me."

David sighs, pulling the small boy into his lap. "Oh, Max, Jasper and I would  _never_  abandon you! We took you in because we wanted a kid, and I thought you were the best thing that has ever happened to us. Jasper feels the same, Max! He's really trying, and you're not giving it a chance. Remember the story I told you, about my family?"

Max nods. "Yeah, but...you were abandoned for being gay!"

"Well, yes, that is the main reason. However, Jasper's family took me in. They gave me hope that my life could be happier, and it can be the same for you! When Jasper and I started dating, we promised that whoever we let into our lives, we'll never abandon them!"

"What if that person does something very shitty, like robbery or murder? Or perhaps they just turn out to be a real douche."

"Language," David sighs. "Well, yes, we'll have to leave them out of our lives then, but that's beside the point. You see, Max, Jasper and I couldn't be any happier with you here! In fact, he hadn't stopped gushing over you after we tucked you into bed last night!"

Max raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Mhm!" David nods in confirmation. "Now, what do you say, kiddo? Wanna go back out there and give it another go? I'm sure if you just keep an open mind, everything will turn out great, and you won't have to worry about abandonment ever again!"

Max sniffs, giving a gentle smile when David kisses his forehead. "Thanks..." Max says, embracing David in a hug. "Asshole."

"You're welcome, Max." David sighs, hugging him back. "And language."

"Fuck off."

* * *

The sound of footsteps catch Jasper's attention as he delivers a fresh plat of pancakes onto the table. David grins at Jasper, nodding his head while giving a thumbs up. Jasper soon came to a shock when he felt a small figure clutching onto him. Looking down, the young man could see Max hugging him. With a warm smile, Jasper kneels down and hugs him right back.

"I'm sorry..." Max mumbles. "I'll try a little harder."

"No need to try so hard, Max. I'm just glad to have you here."

Max sighs. "Yeah..." he smiles when he felt David joining their little hug. "Me too." No one spoke a word for several minutes, until Max announced something that turned both Jasper and David's whole bodies redder that lobsters.

"Although, next time, please keep it down. And the door locked."


	6. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gives Gwen an update with Max. Later on, David receives unexpected news from a mutual acquaintance.

_"No way! He said that?!"_

David rolls his eyes as he hears Gwen laughing on the other end of the phone. It's been nearly two hours since Jasper took Max out to spend quality time with him and the redhead was currently rolling cookie dough while speaking with Gwen on speaker phone.

"Yes, Gwen, he said exactly that..." David sighs.

 _"I bet you were embarrassed beyond belief, huh?"_  by Gwen's voice, David could tell she was coming down from her laughing fit.  _"I would've felt the same way if he said the same thing about me and my boyfriend."_  There was a pause.  _"If I had one."_

David smiles. "You'll find someone, Gwen! I know it!"

_"Mhm. Anyway, how are things over there with Max? The little shit isn't causing too much trouble, is he?"_

"He's...actually been pretty good so far." David beams, finishing the rolling part of the baking process.

 _"So far,"_  Gwen points out wisely.

David rolls his eyes again. "He's a good kid, Gwen, despite his behavior. In fact, he actually confessed something pretty huge to me this morning..."

 _"Oh?"_  Gwen asked, no getting interested.  _"Tell me!"_

"He...said he'd gotten attached to me." David smiles at the memory of the small ten-year-old boy, who usually showed displeasure towards the redheaded adult, showed compassion and need of affection towards him.

 _"I'm sorry, did I hear that right?!"_  Gwen asks, clearly in shock.  _"Did you just say...Max is attached to you?!"_

"Yep!" David beams, getting a cookie sheet out as the oven beeps, signifying that it's done preheating.

 _"HOW?!"_  Gwen exclaims.  _"I get that he comes from a shitty home, but I didn't think that'd even be possible!"_

David shrugs as he gets out a cookie cutter, proceeding to cut the dough. "I don't know. I guess over the summer, he began to think of me as some sort of father figure. I thought the same way of Jasper's father when I met him."

 _"Jesus Christ, David, I'm...I'm happy for you."_  David could hear Gwen smiling on the other end.  _"I really am."_

"Aww, thanks, Gwen! Hey, you should come down to visit!"

 _"That's a four hour drive, David!"_  Gwen retorts.  _"I ain't got that kind of time or gas money."_

David frowns. "Aww, Gwen!"

_"Sorry, David. But hey, look on the bright side: I'll see ya this summer!"_

David's signature smile returns. "You're right!" he exclaims, putting the first two trays of cookies into the oven. "I'm really looking forward to it!"

 _"I can tell,"_  Gwen replies.  _"You always do."_

"You know me so well," David sets the timer and makes his way to the living room, getting comfortable on the couch. "So, how's life back at home?"

 _"What life?"_  Gwen snorts.  _"I'm living at crummy apartment with an even crummier job that barely pays enough."_

David frowns. "You still haven't gotten a better job?"

_"Apparently, I'm 'over-qualified'. I tell ya, these people are pricks!"_

"Don't give up, Gwen, you can do it!"

 _"Yeah, yeah, so I've been told."_  Gwen replies dryly.  _"Hey, I never got to ask...how's Jasper with all this?"_

"Jasper's fine, actually! More than fine: ecstatic! He's actually out with Max right now, having a father-son day."

 _"Huh,"_  Gwen smirks on the other end.  _"Guess that's why it seems so peaceful on your end."_

"Gwwweeen..." David warns playfully.

Gwen laughs. _"Ya know it's true!"_

"Alright," David admits, laughing along. "I suppose it is."

* * *

"Honey, we're home!" Jasper calls as he opens the door, Max entering the house before him. The sweet aroma of cookies calls to the ten-year-old as he makes his way to the kitchen. Jasper, smelling it too, closes and locks the door, hearing his lover call out to him in the process.

"In here!" David calls from the kitchen.

Jasper enters the kitchen, smiling as he sees David bending down to Max's level, handing him two chocolate chip cookies. "Careful, Max, they just came out of the oven."

"Yeah, yeah..." Max takes the two cookies from David's hand and makes his way to the living room couch, getting comfortable while grabbing the TV remote.

Smirking, Jasper sneaks up from behind David and wraps his arms around the smaller male, causing him to squeal. "Surprise!" Jasper exclaims cheekily, kissing his neck. "Missed me, gorgeous?"

"Jasper!" David gasps, turning around to face his boyfriend. "You know I don't like it when you do that!"

"Aww, c'mon, babe!" Jasper laughs, ruffling David's hair. "You know I can't control myself!"

Smirking, David crosses his arms. "I'm fully aware..."

"Mm, really now?"

"Guys, can you tone the gay down?" Max calls from the living room. "You're making me gag!"

"Sorry, Max, I forgot!" Jasper smirks, wrapping his arm around David's waist. "That's David's job!"

With a flushed face, David gawks at his lover. "JASPER!" he bellows.

"Whaaat?" Jasper asks cheekily.

"Jesus Christ, you two are fucking disgusting..." Max mumbles, his eyes not leaving the TV.

Moments later, David and Jasper soon join their son in the living room, taking their own seats on the couch while watching the movie that was playing on TV. Despite Max's bad attitude, he actually kept his word, and has been trying. According to Jasper, Max wasn't as bad as he usually was in public. David smiled when he heard all about their day as the movie continued. Jasper took Max out to the arcade, where they played enough games to score 150 tickets. Max won a stuffed bear, who reluctantly gave it to Jasper, as a thank you gift. The highlight of the day, in Max's opinion, was the go-kart races that he and Jasper did outside of the arcade. They even played a round of mini golf, which was Max's least favorite activity!

The smile never left David's face, even when he got up to start preparing for dinner. He was able to hear Jasper and Max discussing the movie from the kitchen, talking about their favorite parts, characters, and what were the parts they didn't enjoy. David felt like they were the perfect little family. Just then, David's phone began to ring. Looking away from the meat he was grinding, David read the caller ID: Unknown Number. Frowning in confusion, David answers the phone, placing it over his ear as he continues with dinner.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, David, this is Miss. Diaz, surely you remember me?"_

"Oh, yes, hello, Miss. Diaz!" David puts a lid over the pot, turning the stove's heat down. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

There was a silence on the other line, before the sound of a throat being cleared comes through the other line.  _"I'm calling to schedule a meeting. There's...there's something that you and your partner need to know."_

"What's that?" David frowns.

_"We've...We've found Maxwell's parents."_

David felt his stomach drop. He peaked into the living room, seeing his boyfriend and Max enjoying themselves, actually getting along. Jasper looks up, his smile dropping when he sees the sheer look of horror on David's face. "Davey?" Jasper asks, getting up. "Davey what's wrong?"

"David?" Max asks, following suit.

 _"Mister Brown? Mister Brown, can you hear me?"_  Miss Diaz asks through the other line.

"David?" Both Jasper and Max asks, approaching the shocked man.

David couldn't say a word. Just when he felt like their happy little family could blossom, he receives this phone call. What did Miss Diaz mean they found Max's biological parents? This couldn't be right - none of this could be right. David couldn't do anything; he was too lost for words to reply to anyone. His own fears felt like they were coming to life right in front of him.

Was Max going to be taken away?


	7. The "L" Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Diaz explains the situation with David and Jasper, who assure Max how they feel about him.

Jasper held onto David's hands the whole time they waited for Miss Diaz to enter her office. They arrived at the Sleepy Peak Foster Service office over twenty minutes ago and still had yet to be seen. Jasper frowned as his lover continued to shake rapidly, obviously to the fear of losing Max to the very people who showed no interest in him in the first place. Speaking of whom, Max sat in a corner on the other side of the room, his knees tucked forward as he buried his face into them. David could only watch as his foster child shook as he took deep heavy breaths, hinting at the lack of emotional control.

"David," Jasper whispered softly into the other's ear. "Just try and relax, okay? I'm sure everything's going to turn out alright."

"I don't think everything will be alright," David whispered back, his eyes not leaving Max's shaking form. "I don't think anything will be alright. Look at him, Jasp...he's clearly devastated."

Jasper sighed before pulling the shorter male into am embrace with his arm. David began to sniff as he rested his head against Jasper's chest, a warning that waterworks were about to go off. "I promise," Jasper whispered once more. "I will fight for him, David. I'll fight for him, for you, for us. I want this family more than anything, and I will do whatever it takes."

"Don't fucking talk about me like I'm not here,"

Both adults nearly flinched at the sudden voice of their foster child. Max peaked up from his folded arms, his glare piercing them. "I know what's going to happen, so don't act like I'm your goddamn kid. I'm obviously going to be put back in those bastards' care, so just shut the fuck up!"

David gulped, trying so hard to restrain himself from giving another "language" lecture, but decided to give up since he knew better by now.

"That's not going to happen, Max," Jasper shook his head. "I promise, David and I will make things right."

"Sure you will," Max countered. "I already know how things are going to go down: you'll give the Hispanic bitch your typical preacher speech about "family" and "being loved" before I'm forced to go back to them. I'm not an idiot; I know how shit like this works. You never get what you want, no matter how hard you try, so shut the fuck up already!"

Before Jasper could reply, the door began to open, revealing Miss Diaz. The woman had a worried look on her face as she entered the room. "Hi, I'm Miss Diaz; and you must be Jasper, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper nodded as he shook her hand.

"Hello, David," Miss Diaz gave the redhead a sympathetic smile. "How are you doing today?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Obviously, he's on the fucking edge, lady!"

"Oh, Max..." Miss Diaz sighed heavily before she brought her attention over to the small child. "I know everything's a little...crazy right now, but there's no need to use such language."

"Choke on a burrito, cunt." Max glared.

"Max!" David exclaimed. "Apologize!"

Max gawked at him. "WHAT?! You want _me to apologize_ to HER?!" he pointed a finger at Miss Diaz while giving her a sinister look. "She's the whole fucking reason why we're even here! Why the hell would I apologize when it's her fault?!"

"Max..." David said calmly. "Enough, please."

Max eyed David, studying his facial features. The redhead was an emotional mess: his eyes were red and puffy while his whole body shook slightly, obviously torn to pieces. Max would never admit it, but he hated seeing David like this. Despite the annoyance he had with him, David was the only person who truly cared. In all fairness, Max was just as scared as David was, except he had a more explicit way of showing it. With a heavy sigh, Max nodded while turning his body around, burying his face back into his folded arms.

"Okay," David turned his head back to Miss Diaz. "I apologize, ma'am, he's only-"

"Scared, I know." Miss Diaz gave David a sympathetic nod before she turned her head to the small boy in the corner. "I'd understand too if I were in his situation."

"Piss off..." Max muttered quietly.

"Anyway," Jasper spoke up, wanting to change the subject. "Shall we get to the matter at hand? What's this about Max's biological parents being found?"

Miss Diaz nodded before she took her seat behind her desk. "Right, that..." she cleared her throat before retrieving a file from her cabinet. "I apologize for the scare, but I felt it was necessary discussing this in person."

"Discussing what in person?" Jasper frowned slightly.

"We did find Maxwell's parents, and we did go after them. Sadly, though, we were too late."

"What do you mean?" David inquired.

Miss Diaz sighed heavily before informing, "We were able to track them down in New York and had sent messages to many foster services and police in that area. We almost got them, but like I said, it was too late. They managed to escape by boarding a plane at Delta Airlines."

"So, what you're saying is..." Jasper's voice sounded more curious rather than hopeful. "Max's parents just...left?"

"Indeed," Miss Diaz nodded. "I was recently informed about this earlier this morning."

"Where did they go?"

"Australia," informed Miss Diaz.

There was a heavy silence in the room. After what seemed like forever, David cleared his throat.

"So that phone call last night...it was...pointless?"

A small smile appeared on Miss Diaz's face. "I wouldn't really say that. I was talking to you way before they booked it for the airport."

"So what's the fucking point of this meeting?" Max turned his body around. "Am I being put in the fucking system?"

"No, of course not!" Miss Diaz replied, overlooking the young boy's language. "Maxwell-"

"Max," the boy snarled.

"...Right, Max," Miss Diaz corrected herself. "I assure you that you are not going into our system, especially since these two young men agreed to be your foster parents."

Jasper nodded, giving Max a smile. "That's right, Max! See, I told ya everything will turn out great in the end!"

"Fuck. You."

"Language, Max," David groaned before bringing his attention back onto Miss Diaz. "So, what now?"

"Well, if you two want to continue being Maxwell's-"

"Max,"

"-Max's foster parents," Miss Diaz continued. "I'll still be paying visits at your home bi-weekly starting two weeks, in the beginning of September. Also, I'd recommend that Max sees a therapist."

Hearing this, Max's eyes widen. "WHAT?! No fucking way!"

"Now, Max," David began to lecture. "Let's listen to her reasons why..."

"Fuck her reasons!" Max countered. "I'm not gonna see some fat old douche while talking about my feelings!"

"Max," Jasper gave him a look. "Let her speak, please."

Max kept his mouth shut, clearly wanting to say something right back but had no snide remark ready to throw back. When the young boy sighed with irritation and confirmed his behavior with a nod, Miss Diaz continued with her explanation.

"As I was saying..." she cleared her throat. "Max's old home life was traumatic, I'm sure. We've had multiple children in his situation before and each child required some sort of therapy. If Max were to see someone about his problems, then maybe we can get to the root and help him get better. A child his age should clearly not be experiencing these strong emotions or carrying them out on others. If we wish to see Max get better as he gets older, then I recommend that he sees someone soon."

"I don't have problems!" Max countered. "David, tell her I'm right!"

When there was no response, Max's face twisted into a worried look. "D-David?"

"I'm sorry, Max, but I'm afraid Miss Diaz has a point." David nodded. "I don't think you get it, Max. A child your age shouldn't have grown up in a home like that. You've clearly been acting up for a reason, and I think it's high time you talk to someone about these...tendencies to act up like this. I'm sorry, Max, but I'm afraid it's for the best."

"...Are you bullshitting me?!"

"No, I'm putting my foot down." David replied firmly. "Max, I really do care about you. That's why I'm agreeing to do this. Trust me when I say this is for your own good."

"No," Max sneered. "I'm not doing it!"

"Max, please..." Jasper said firmly. "We only want what's best for you. We're not doing this to punish you, we're doing this because...because we _love_ you."

Hearing this, Max began to shake his head in dismay. "No one could ever love me..." he wiped a tear away with his shoulder before getting up. "C'mon, let's get the fuck out of here."

Before anyone could stop him, Max was out of the room. A heavy sigh escaped both David and Jasper before they turned towards Miss Diaz in an apologetic manner. "We're sorry," David sighed.

"No, don't be!" Miss Diaz insisted. "I think you two are on your way to becoming great parents."

"Really?" Jasper asked hopefully.

Miss Diaz nodded. "Yes. In fact, should I go ahead and give you a list of all the local child therapist?"

"Sure," Jasper nodded. "We'll take a look at them. Thank you so much for your time, Miss Diaz."

"You're very welcome," Miss Diaz smiled before shaking both their hands, all while handing them a file filed with therapist options. "I'll keep in touch with both of you up until the adoption process. Have a wonderful day!"

"You too!" David replied before exiting the room with Jasper in toll.

* * *

 

Jasper wrapped his arm around David's waist as the redhead began looking through some of the paperwork in the file. They soon crossed paths with Max, who glared at the ground below him as he leaned against the wall next to the elevator. When David and Jasper approached him, the small boy said, "I'm sorry for causing a scene," he kicked the ground softly. "Guess I really am a fuckup after all, huh?"

"Oh, Max," David sighed, kneeling down to his height. "You're not a fuckup. Hey, look at me..." he lifted the boy's head with his finger under his chin, prompting Max to make eye contact. "Jasper really did mean what he said, you know. We really do love you."

"How could you? You guys only had me for a short amount of time."

"Yes, but I've spent all summer with you, remember?" David grinned. "I love you, Max. You're a special kid, which is why I think that you should talk to someone."

Max sighed heavily. "Can't I just talk to you two about my fucking problems?"

"We're no professionals, Max," Jasper knelt down. "We can't help you with everything. If you were talk to a professional child physiologist, then you'll be given the proper help you deserve. David and I can only do so much."

Max thought about it deeply for that moment. If there was one thing that Max hated more than the outdoors, it was adults. Adults never seemed to listen or care about him. So far, David and Jasper had proven him wrong. And if what they say is true, then maybe it wouldn't hurt to give therapy a try.

"Fine," Max replied in defeat. "But I wanna take my pick on who I'm seeing."

"Alright, Max." David smiled, pulling the young boy into a hug.

Max was caught off guard, especially when Jasper pulled both of them into a loving embrace. As Jasper continued to hug his family, the sound of the elevator dinging caught their attention. David was soon released from Jasper's grip, followed by taking Max's hand. Jasper wrapped his arm around David's waist once more as the trio entered the elevator and submerged to the ground floor. As they made their way to the car, Jasper began to think about how lucky he'd gotten. Max wasn't going anywhere, he was agreeing to be helped with his problems, and David was back to his go-lucky self. The tiny black box Jasper had in his drawer flashed back into his head. With everything back in order, it was about time for him to make David's dream come true.

He wanted to marry him.


End file.
